Medication Needed
by steph2009
Summary: What if Sidney had been home when Roman Bridger came knocking on their front door? What if she had fought for the brother she had never known? Major Billy/Sidney featured.
1. Chapter 1

**Medication Needed**

**Summary:** What if Sidney had been home when Roman Bridger came knocking on their front door? What if she had fought for the brother she had never known?

**Chapter One**

Roman Bridger was exceptionally nervous. His hand shook the paper he held. He stared down at the piece of paper then back to the house. He had followed the directions correctly; now all he had to do was walk up to the door and knock. He swallowed and took a deep breathe. He stepped up onto the curb of the Prescott home and began to walk toward the door. His hand was shaking as he raised it to knock.

Sidney Prescott was standing in the hallway when a knock sounded at her door. She smiled, thinking it was Billy Loomis, her boyfriend of a startling eleven months, or Tatum, her best friend since childhood.

"I'll get it!" She sang as she darted for the door. Maureen Prescott, who had been watching the man from her bedroom window, rushed toward her bedroom door. She didn't know who the man was, but she did know that it couldn't be a good thing. Her mother's intuition told her that. Well, mother's intuition and the fact that he resembled her. The bed sheets trapped her feet in one large mass of white. She stumbled.

"Hello?" Roman questioned. The girl that had answered looked no older than sixteen, three years his junior. "I'm here to see Maureen?" The young girl tilted her head.

"What's your business with her?" Sidney asked as she had been told to do many times before by her father. 'Don't just let a stranger into our home!' He had scolded repeatedly. Sidney studied the man closely. Then, like cold water running over her frame, Sidney realized that he resembled her mother like she resembled her mother. She studied him harder. He held no trace of her father's DNA. Roman could see the young girl rapidly paling as she slowly studied him. He stretched his hand out to touch her shoulder. Concern for her brought a small frown to his lips. "What's your business with her?" Sidney repeated. Her voice wasn't as cheery or strong as before. It was weak and pleading as if begging for him to lie. Roman swallowed.

"She's my mother…" Roman could do nothing but watch as the young girl's face turned even whiter. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I'm telling the truth." Roman hurried, fearing that the door was about to slam on him. He watched as the girl took in a deep breath and released it.

"I see that," Sidney drawled. Anger was replacing shock. Roman could see the fire ignite in her eyes. "Please, come in." She opened the door wider for him. Roman entered warily. He would never admit it, but now he was worried for himself. An eerie calm had fell over the girl's face before she let him in. Her anger was still there. It was obvious by the set of her jaw. "Mother," Sidney said. Roman turned to see Maureen standing at the stair well. He knew it was her because of the picture he had studied many times. Except this Maureen wasn't smiling, she was panicking.

Maureen had never heard Sidney called her "mother" before. It was either "mom" or "momma." Her voice was hard and cold. Maureen's dark brown eyes darted to the man that was standing just behind Sidney. Her panic turned to anger.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Maureen demanded. Roman opened his mouth to speak, but Sidney cut him off.

"He's your son, mother. Don't you remember? He came to see you," Sidney stated bluntly. Her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke. She tilted her head and waited for her mom's comeback. She knew now and felt so stupid! All the rumors going around town were true! Her mother was cheating on her father and she had done so many, many times!

Roman felt a shiver go down his spine at the mocking, deathly calm tone the girl, Sidney, had taken. It reminded him of the calm before a storm. If Maureen made one wrong move or said one wrong word, Roman was sure that the cap Sidney was keeping on her anger would fully snap. Roman looked away from the fuming girl back to his mother.

"He's lying!" Maureen hissed. Roman's heart fell. He closed his eyes. She was rejecting him. "Get out!" Her voice cracked. Roman turned to leave. He didn't notice the young girl gathering up her coat and purse until Maureen spoke again. "Sidney! Sidney, where are you going?!" Roman stopped at the hand that touched his wrist.

"If he's leaving, then so am I. You have a choice to make, Maureen," Sidney said. "You can either have both of us and we are a family or you can't have either of us." Roman's mouth fell open in shock. It seemed that Maureen was just as shocked as he was.

Sidney grabbed the unknown man's hand and began to pull him toward the door. Despite the calm outside, her heart was beating a broken waltz. Her mother had been cheating on her father. Her mother had been lying all these years to both her father and her. Her mother had been ready to kick her first child out of the house. It could have easily been Sidney she was throwing out. If the roles were reversed, it would be Sidney in this man's shoes. That alone was the reason she refused to let her mother do this to him. He clearly couldn't do anything about her mother's choice, so Sidney would.

Maureen watched numbly as the door to the house slammed shut. She sank down against the stairs. Her daughter had just walked out the door with some unknown man claiming to be her son. Maureen knew it was possible; after all, she had given him up to the adoption agency. Now, Maureen decided, her life was falling apart. She would have to tell her husband about the affairs or she would lose her daughter. Neil was an understanding man, but he would not understand why a man would suddenly be staying with them. He wouldn't understand when Sidney didn't come home. Tears fell from Maureen Prescott's brown eyes.

Roman followed Sidney still in shock. Sidney had long since released his hand. Now, he simply followed her because she knew the town of Woodsboro better than he did. His mind was still having problems wrapping around the fact that this young girl had walked out of her home because her mother refused to accept him.

"Um, hey," Roman called as they walked, "why are you doing this?" Sidney didn't have to ask what.

"Because you could easily have been me, if that makes any sense," Sidney turned on him. Roman's eyes widened. He stepped back. "I mean, if the roles were reversed and I was you, I would want someone to fight for me." Roman blinked. "So, I'm fighting for you. I'm not going to let her abandon you again." Roman surprised her by hugging her suddenly. Sidney stood still in his arms. Shock held her in her place. He quickly let her go and looked away from her. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, but…um…thank you. For fighting for me, I mean," Roman mumbled. Sidney smiled. Roman was momentarily surprised by the beauty of it. He returned her smile.

"So, what's your name?" Sidney asked as they started walking again. This time he walked alongside her.

"I'm Ramon Bridger," he informed.

"It's nice to meet you, Ramon," Sidney said. At Ramon's chuckle, she let out a laugh.

"So formal after…" He motioned back toward the house. They fell into laughter easily. The whole thing was slightly absurd. A nineteen year old man was being fought for by a sixteen year old girl. Their laughter had cooled slightly by the time they had reached a house with "Loomis" tacked to the mailbox.

**(a/n: Let's take a small poll: a) Maureen rejects them both and sets off the same events as Scream but with Sidney and Roman as the masterminds behind it or b) she accepts them both resulting in a more gentle version of Scream?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Medication Needed**

**Chapter Two**

Debbie Loomis scratched her red head in confusion at the sight before her. Sidney Prescott, her beloved son's girlfriend, stood on her front step with a young man. Instantly, her mind traveled to the rumors that had been going around town about Maureen Prescott's loose ways. As she stared at the man, the pieces were slowly fitting together. This man so resembled Maureen that they had to be related. Just as Debbie was wondering why Sidney would bring him here, the girl herself spoke:

"Hi, Mrs. Loomis, this is Roman-my older brother. I was wondering if we could see Billy." Debbie turned her attention away from Roman and to Sidney. Though her tone was polite and even, her eyes were burning with anger. Debbie then understood. Sidney needed to calm down. When Sidney would reach a point of anger or sadness, Billy seemed to be the only one that could help. Debbie smiled softly and stepped aside.

"Come on in," she invited. When Debbie had first found out that her son was dating Sidney Prescott, she had instantly disliked the girl. She had thought that she would be exactly like her mother: flighty in her affections and all over town. She had quickly been proven wrong as Billy started bringing Sidney around. In fact, it seemed to be her son that was wanting for more intimacy than the girl was ready for. Debbie had quickly set him straight: if the girl wasn't ready, then he should be patient and understanding. "He's in his room with Stu right now. I think they're watching so god awful horror movie," Debbie informed Sidney.

"Awe, but that's the best kind," Roman defended quietly.

"Oh dear, Sidney, we have another one!" Debbie exclaimed playfully. Sidney giggled.

"He'll fit right in," Sidney said, her brown eyes moved to Roman for a moment. He was staring at her with a small smile on his lips. Sidney returned it before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. "Come on! Mrs. Loomis doesn't bite! Well, unless you mess with her baby, then she bites hard," Sidney commented.

"You're damn straight I do," Debbie agreed. Sidney smiled. "Be sure to tell Billy right away who he is," Debbie whispered to Sidney as she led the two down the hallway. Sidney nodded.

"I wasn't planning on making it suspenseful," Sidney returned. Debbie smiled and patted her cheek.

"Cheeky little thing," Debbie said. Sidney smiled and pushed the door to Billy's room open.

"Are you decent?!" Sidney called with a hand over her eyes as she walked in. Roman let out a small chuckle. He could see the two boys she was talking too sitting on the couch in Billy's room. "I hope so because I have someone I want you and Stu to meet!"

"Oh my god, Billy!" The sandy haired boy cried, slapping his chest dramatically. He draped over the dark headed boy, whom he assumed was Billy. "I thought you said she wasn't coming by today! Hurry up and get your clothes on! Where are my pants?!" Roman disguised his laughter with a series of coughs.

"Get off!" Billy demanded. With a quick, smooth move of his arm, Billy brushed Stu off of him. He hit the floor in a cross legged position. He looked at Billy with a "truly" hurt expression.

"Owee," the boy whined, "that's no way to treat your lover, Billy!" Sidney smiled softly at her good friend's antics. The shock on Billy's face made playing along irresistible. Sidney slapped her hand onto her chest and stumbled back onto the wall beside his door.

"Billy," Sidney cried in mock hurt and outrage, "have you been stringing me along all this time?!" Roman couldn't contain it anymore. Laughter bubbled from his chest at the look on Billy's face. He seemed surprised that Sidney would participate. He seemed to catch sight of Roman standing next to his mother.

"Who's that?" He asked. He attempted to keep the suspicion out of his tone. He too had heard the rumors about Maureen Prescott, but he trusted Sidney. He prayed silently that she had not come to tell him that she had found someone better. As he looked at the man, he saw a flash of red hair: his mother. He relaxed slightly. If Sidney had come to leave him, then his mother wouldn't be standing next to the man with a small smile on her face.

"Billy this is my older brother, Roman," Sidney explained, motioning back to the tall man hovering in front of Billy's door. The memory of why she was here quickly resurfaced. Her anger at her mother washed behind it like a tidal wave. Sidney's fist clenched suddenly.

"Oh," Billy realized, his brown eyes widened. He took in her tense, shaking form. His shock melted into concern. "Sid…" He breathed. Stu watched on undisturbed, but Roman felt as if he should look away. There was something strangely intimate about the way Billy said her name that made him feel as if he were intruding.

"I didn't know you had an older brother," Stu said dumbly. Billy glared at him as Sidney turned her head.

"Well, apparently, my mother couldn't keep her fucking legs closed like a good little housewife!" Sidney hissed. Roman and Stu flinched. Billy's mouth fell open at the words that slipped from his girlfriend's mouth. Roman heard a quiet gasp of surprise come from beside him. Apparently, Sidney didn't cuss often or maybe it was the insult to her mother. Roman knew that her anger was directed at her mother and not at him, so he didn't take her comment very personally; but it did get him to thinking. If he existed, then how many more children were looking for Maureen? How many more children only knew their mother as Rena Reynolds, Hollywood actress?

Billy didn't say a word. He only stroked up and down his girlfriend's bare arms with his calloused hands. He didn't tell her that it would be okay. Sidney's tense muscles were slowly relaxing. He slightly hated himself for what he was about to do.

"Not that I'm upset or anything, but why did you bring him here?" He asked. Sidney's muscles tensed up against like he knew they would. He used his thumbs to gently rub in between the tense muscles.

"She rejected him. So, I told her that if she wasn't going to accept him then she couldn't have either of us," Sidney said. Roman looked over at Mrs. Loomis when he heard her startled "what?"

"So, it's all or nothing?" Stu whistled. "Damn, Sid." Mrs. Loomis' brows furrowed at that phrasing. Worry for her son's love filled her. "What will you do?" Stu asked. "I mean, are you going home?" Sidney shook her head. Billy was still silent. His shock stilled his tongue. He knew how much Mrs. Prescott meant to Sidney. He worried that she would regret her decision to walk out later.

"If she won't accept him into her home, then I won't let her accept me," Sidney stated. "It wouldn't be right." Billy was the only one that heard the hidden meaning behind her words. She was starting to see her mother underneath the microscope. She was starting to see the side of her Woodsboro whispered about. It was a very earth-shattering experience for her, he knew. He closed his eyes and slid his hands down her arms. He linked their fingers together and rested his forehead on hers. She looked up at him. Billy delivered a soft peck to her lips. Roman wanted to look away from them, but he couldn't. The scene spoke volumes to him. Billy and Sidney cared for one another deeply. He had no doubt that they were genuinely in love. They were not a passing flame to one another as he had originally thought. No, they were the real thing. Being Sidney's older brother, Roman didn't know how to feel about it. Roman coughed awkwardly.

"I, um, have an apartment…" Roman mumbled. Sidney smiled over at him. "She can stay there with me if she wants," Roman extended nervously. Sidney nodded.

"I will besides," Sidney added with a small smile, "I'm going to have to get to know my brother." Roman smiled back.

"You guys want to watch a movie with us?" Stu proposed. Sidney's anger was still very real, but she appreciated what Stu was doing even if the movie he was suggesting was horror. "We could watch a very violent one?" Stu pushed. His brown eyes were focused on Sidney. "Maybe it will make you feel better." He was nudging her with his shoulder now. Even Roman, who did not know the boy, knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her smile. It worked. A small smile drifted to her lips and she pushed him away gently.

"Sure, put the movie in," Sidney agreed. Roman tilted his head at the shocked look on the boys' faces. Stu put his hand on Sidney's forehead quickly and then put one to his own. Sidney looked up at his hand in confusion and mild annoyance.

"She's at normal temperature, Billy!" He stated. "She's not sick!" Sidney blinked then smacked his hand away from her forehead. Stu rubbed his hand with a small scowl. "No need for violence…." He mumbled.

"Sidney," Debbie poked her head through the door. "Your mother's on the phone. She says it's urgent." Sidney sighed and stood from the couch. Roman shifted uncomfortably as his sister walked from the room. He wasn't sure how to act around these boys.

"You can sit down, Roman," Billy stated. Roman awkwardly sank down onto the couch. The boys tensed as they could hear Sidney's voice coming from the hallway. Rage and malice dripped from her tone.

"Really? He's ruining your family? No, no, no, Maureen." Sidney purred. "You're ruined your own family by spreading your legs like fucking butter and serving every man in town!" Sidney listened to Maureen stutter in shock.

"How creative…" Stu whispered. Billy would have laughed if it weren't for the shock he felt. Insulting your mother around others was one thing, but doing it on the phone with her was a completely different thing. She could hear you.

"I'm your mother and you will listen to me! Come home right this instant! Forget this nonsense!" Maureen recovered. Sidney squeezed the telephone tightly in her hand.

"Do you accept Roman yet?" Sidney asked. Silence fell over the other end. Roman couldn't help but wait in baited breathe.

"Sidney…" Maureen sighed.

"Then, no, I'm not coming home," Sidney stated. She slammed the phone down on the receiver and leaned against the wall. Billy waited in his room for the sound of footsteps. Stu, having grown bored with Sidney's one-sided conversation with her mother, had started the movie. It was one of his favorite movies, but Billy couldn't pay attention. Worry for his girlfriend gnawed at his stomach. He looked over at Roman and Stu. They were so buried in the movie that they probably wouldn't even notice him leave. He stood silently from the couch and walked out the door. He saw his girlfriend leaning against the wall. Her arms were a few inches away from the phone receiver. Her head rested right above it. He could read the pain and anger in her posture. His heart ached for the woman he loved. He hoped that Roman truly appreciated what she doing for him. She jerked lightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed a quick kiss against the side of her neck. "Billy," Sidney whispered. His heart gave a small start when he realized that she had whispered his name as if it were a saving prayer. She wiggled a little. Billy instantly loosened his arms. She turned to face him and wrapped her own arms around his waist. She crossed her arms together at her wrists and leaned completely into his chest.

Sidney closed her eyes and simply breathed. With every breath, she pulled in the scent of Billy. Her frayed and angry nerves melted into the background as contentment took the main stage. Billy rested his head atop hers and closed his eyes. Minutes later, Billy pulled away from his girlfriend. He laced their hands together and placed a soft kiss on Sidney's lips. He smiled softly as he opened his. Sidney's eyes were still closed. He kissed her again. She smiled against his lips and returned his kiss.

"You want to go watch the movie with the others?" Billy asked. Sidney smiled softly. She knew the movie Stu had put in was Billy's favorite; despite the gore and amount of screaming in it, Sidney liked it too.

"Sure," she agreed quietly. He smiled and sunk in one more kiss before pulling Sidney toward his room. He smiled lightly as he listened to her soft giggle.

Roman and Stu looked up as they came back inside the bedroom. Billy kissed her temple softly. Sidney smiled gently. They sat down on the couch together at the same time. Billy instantly took her hand in his. Billy was instantly lost in the movie while Sidney struggled to remember what had happened. Sidney jumped as the killer, who had popped up out of nowhere, rushed after the woman with a chainsaw. She overheard the boys' chuckles at her reaction.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" Debbie asked as she peeked into the room. Billy smiled at his mother. He knew that she had overheard Sidney's rather one sided conversation; this was her way of checking up on Sidney.

"Do you have any Coke, Miss. Loomis?" Sidney asked as she picked at the hem of her shirt. Billy and she had been dating for only a year. She still felt very awkward around Billy's mother. Debbie smiled softly at the young girl.

"Of course. Roman? Billy? Stu?" Debbie extended the offer.

"Yeah, we'll just have what she's having," Billy said. Roman and Stu agreed. Roman nodded while Stu shot enthusiastic thumbs up. Debbie gave a small chuckle and closed the door again.

* * *

Maureen Prescott hung up the phone in shock and slid down the wall. Sidney had refused to come home; Sidney had used vulgar language she wasn't even aware her daughter knew; and then, Sidney had insulted her. To make matters worse, Neil would be home soon. Maureen closed her eyes. There was only one more thing she could do.

* * *

Dwight Riley sat at the desk beside the phone hook. His shoulders were hunched down and his face held the look of strong concentration. A book lay open on the table top. A pen and paper sat beside it. He wanted to pass this next exam. He was already admitted into the police force, but he wanted higher. He wanted to get past his low rank to become someone important. He ignored the shrill ring of the house phone and focused more on the words. He could see Tatum coming to answer the phone out of the corner of his eye.

"Let it ring then," Tatum whispered in annoyance as she picked up the phone. She was aggravated only because its ring was interrupting her movie. "Oh, hey, Mrs. Prescott!" Tatum greeted. "Um…okay…Hey, Dewey," Tatum tapped her older brother on the shoulder with the end of the phone. "Sid's mom wants to talk to you. She says it's urgent." Dewey turned away from the book he had been reading to take the phone from Tatum. The blonde chewed her bottom lip as she let loose of the phone.

"Dewey," Maureen cried from over the line. The distress in her voice caused him to sit up higher in the chair. "Something horrible has happened! Sidney's been kidnapped!"

"What?" Dewey whispered. His brown eyes were wide with fear for the girl he thought of as a little sister. "Who would have…"

"I don't know his name! But he's tall with black hair and brown eyes." Dewey bit back the sarcastic comment he was tempted to spew. "The last time I talked to Sid, she was at Billy Loomis' house." Dewey furrowed his brow.

"The kidnapper took her to her boyfriend's house?" The worry he had felt melted away. It didn't sound as though Sidney was in any danger now.

"I would feel better if you would just check it out. She's refusing to come home, Dewey!" Maureen cried. Dewey frowned. Now, that didn't sound like Sidney. "I'm really worried!" Maureen pressed.

"Alright, Mrs. Prescott, I'll check it out," Dewey reassured.

* * *

"Thank you two for visiting," Debbie said as Roman and Sidney stood at the door. Billy walked Sidney outside. A taxi waited in the driveway for the two siblings.

"Come back soon," Billy whispered to Sidney before he pecked her on the lips. Roman instantly looked away and headed toward the taxi.

"I will," Sidney reassured. "Bye, Billy." She waved to him as she walked toward the impatient taxi. Billy waved back just as Stu jumped on him. Sidney giggled as she watched the scuffle from the pulling away vehicle. Roman shook his head beside her.

"Who'd you think will win?" Roman asked as the hit the street.

"Probably Billy," Sidney said.

"Awe, you're just saying that cause he's your boyfriend," Roman suppressed a laugh as Sidney's cheeks flushed. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared over at him. There was no real heat behind it so Roman knew he was in the safe.

"Am not!"

**(A/N: Just to where you all know, the poll for this story has leaned more toward A than B.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Medication Needed

Chapter Three

Maureen suppressed a small cry as the front door opened. Her plan had failed. She had hoped that Dewey would check it out instantly and bring Sidney home. She hadn't planned on telling him that Sidney had been to Billy Loomis's house. It had just slipped out. Now, he was going to take his time.

"Maureen?" Neil called softly. He set his briefcase down in the hallway and hustled toward his wife who sat by the phone. The brown eyes he so loved to look into were red and puffy from crying. "What's happened? Where's Sidney?" He added as a second thought. Usually his daughter would be in the living room or kitchen with his wife. Maureen let out a strangled noise at the mention of her daughter. "Maureen?!" Panic began to fill Neil now.

"She left," Maureen choked. "She left and she's refusing to come back!" Neil sank back on the wall beside his wife and thought on those words. Sidney left? Why? She was a sensible girl. What had happened that was horrible enough to make her leave the comfort of her home?

"Why?" Neil asked. It was the only thing he knew to do. Maureen hiccupped. Neil looked over at his wife. The whispers of Cotton Weary and all those other men were circulating in his active mind as he looked at her sad face. "Why?" He demanded louder. Fear clenched his heart. Had Sidney seen what he had been so desperately attempting to ignore? Had she caught Maureen in an affair?

"A young man came today," Maureen whispered. Neil's hand clenched. "He was claiming to be my son." She sighed. Neil's hand quickly unclenched. He looked over at her quickly. He was torn between shock and happiness. He had always wanted another child with Maureen. Even if the child were not his, he would welcome him with open arms. His thoughts were interrupted however by the repetition of the phrase from before "she left and she's refusing to come back." Ever since she was little, Sidney wanted a brother. Then, it slowly fell into place. Maureen had rejected the boy and Sidney had seen. Sidney hadn't just left; she had left with the brother she had always wanted. Sidney wouldn't have felt it right to be in this house without him now that she knew he existed.

"How many?" Neil asked suddenly. Maureen tilted her head in confusion. "How many men have you cheated with me on, Maureen?"

"He was born before I met you! How dare you-"

"I'M NOT DEAF!" Neil boomed. At her frightened face, Neil lowered his tone. "I hear the whispers around town and Sidney did too. You can't be sneaky in a small town, Maureen. People see and people talk." His tone may have been lower, but the venom in his voice was still present. Maureen looked down at the floor. She felt as if her world were falling apart.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked. Neil's heart clenched at the tone. He ran a hand over his shaved head and sighed as the hand fell back to the floor with a loud thud.

"No, Maureen," he sighed. "I don't abandon my family and I won't start now."

"I don't want him here, Neil!" Maureen exclaimed, catching onto the severe look he gave her. Neil stood easily from his position and looked down at his wife.

"Well, then I suppose you have a decision to make," Neil said as he walked toward the door. Maureen sat up quickly from the wall. She scrambled to her feet.

"I thought you weren't leaving!" Maureen hollered. Neil stopped at the door and looked back at her.

"And I thought you were someone else," Neil returned. "I'm going to the Loomis'. I'll be back by nine at the latest." Neil informed her briskly. He hid his hurt and shame well. No matter how badly he wanted to hurt his wife in this moment, he couldn't do it. She had cheated on him. She had made him look like a fool. She had driven her-no, their-children away. He wanted so badly to hurt her as she had hurt him and their children, but he couldn't. He was weak. With that thought in mind, he stepped over the threshold and closed the door. Maureen couldn't fight the sigh of relief that threatened to escape her even as the door slammed. Neil wasn't leaving her. Just as she could feel hope, a small voice that sounded oddly like Sidney's whispered "not yet" into her ear. Maureen fought off a desperate wail and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She needed a nap.

* * *

Roman rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he watched Sidney walk around his small two bedroom apartment. He had been kicking himself a few days ago for caving to the landlady's insistence that renting this apartment would be a good idea. Now, he wondered if the woman was some kind of seer.

"I know it's not much…" he muttered, "but it's home for now." Some small part of him held out hope that Maureen Prescott would accept him eventually even if it was just for the sake of getting Sidney home. Maybe she would learn to love him just as much as she loved Sidney. He knew why she was so eager to reject him. As he eyed Sidney's curious form, he wondered if he should tell her. She seemed so innocent with her wide, trusting brown eyes. It was unnerving to him, but at the same time very endearing after so many years in the tainted City of Angels.

"It's fine, Roman," Sidney reassured as she entered the small kitchenette. It had the necessities: a stove, a refrigerator, and a few countertops. A small round table was pushed in the corner near the archway. She supposed that she could do a few things to make the place seem more personal. Roman was living like a shadow here. She was certain that if she could get a peek into his room it would be just as bare as the living room and kitchen. Sidney moved to the refrigerator and opened it. It was virtually empty except for a few take out boxes of pizza. "I'll go to the grocery store after school tomorrow." Sidney informed Roman as she closed it.

"There's some money for that in the door next to the refrigerator…" He stated from his position at the archway. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving it in a jar." Sidney completely understood. She had seen the next door neighbors Roman had. They simply looked like they were into something they shouldn't be; well, that and the fact that they had asked her for money the moment she reached the hallway. She turned as Roman made a slightly frustrated noise. "I wish I had a better place for you," Roman said and he meant it. He ran his hands through his once neat black hair. "I hadn't planned on staying here this long, but it's all I can really afford." Sidney smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. Roman once more found himself looking into those trusting brown eyes. For a split second, he thought that those eyes, so trusting, must have resembled Maureen's own before that party. He resisted jerking away from her touch. The very idea of Sidney being so violated disgusted him.

"I don't mind, Roman. It's a roof over our heads and we're not imposing on anyone," Sidney told him. Roman smiled. When he had first heard that Maureen already had a child, he had imagined that she would be spoiled rotten. He was right to an extent, but Sidney could adapt and didn't expect the world be handed to her. It was refreshing. Roman smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you to your bedroom," he stated. Sidney scooped up her back and followed her older brother. Roman shifted awkwardly as he pushed the door open. The room held a single bed and a desk had been pushed in the corner. "You can…um…decorate the place as you want…" Roman said just as awkwardly as he stood. Sidney smiled over at him and suppressed her laughter.

"Thank you, Roman." She said warmly. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. When his day had started, he hadn't expected that his sister would come home with him. As Roman closed his little sister's door, he couldn't help but wonder how this development would turn out.

* * *

Neil sat with Hank Loomis. He sat with Hank's idea of pain medication in one of his hands: a cold beer. He could feel Debbie rubbing circles onto his back. He could hear Billy and the Macher boy down the hallway. He could hear the screams from the horror movie they were watching and shook his head. Billy Loomis was such a good kid. He made him wonder about his own son.

"Debbie," Neil said. The redhead furrowed her brows. The tone in her long time friend's voice threatened to break her heart. She had never heard him sound so defeated. It made her want to go tear Maureen Prescott limb from limb. "You met him right?" He whispered.

"Yes," Debbie admitted. Neil looked back at her.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Of course," Debbie promised as she sank down onto the chair beside her husband.

* * *

"Sidney," an unfamiliar voice called from beside her bed. "Sidney, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for school." Sidney stumbled up from the bed. Roman turned away quickly at the sight of his sister's bare legs. Sidney blinked back sleep and pulled on yesterday's dark blue jeans. Even in her sleep ridden mind she realized that they were all she had. The room was unfamiliar. The man standing feet from her was slightly unfamiliar at the moment. "Um…there's a T-shirt for you on the chair." He stated, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I uh called a cab for you." He mumbled as Sidney walked toward the conjoined bathroom.

"Thank you," she stated as she closed the door. Roman blinked. Was she always like this in the mornings? A small chuckle escaped his lips. She was exactly like him if she was. He walked from her bedroom and toward the door. They would take the same cab. He needed to find work. He could only live off of the money his adopted father gave him for the trip for so long. While Roman waited, Sidney got some money out of the drawer. She only took fifty dollars out of the little sleeve. Soon, Sidney joined him in the middle of the living room. He smiled in greeting. She returned it.

"You ready?" He asked. Sidney nodded. The T-shirt she wore was one he had bought when he attended film school. It had a single black video reel on it and a black video camera propped behind it at an angle. The color of the overall shirt was a deep red. It was huge on her, but, unlike a good portion of the women he had hung around in L.A., she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll go grocery shopping today," Sidney reminded when they were well on their way to the school. Roman nodded. "Is there anything you would like me to get specifically?" Sidney asked as she made a mental checklist in her head. She was attempting to keep the list in her head simple so that she would stay in the range of money she had.

"Um…" Roman thought aloud. "Lasagna? Do you know how to cook that?" Sidney gave a small laugh. She easily added that to the list in her head and checked off a few of the other things they didn't absolutely need like frozen pizza.

"I can read the instructions, Roman," she reminded him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Right…"

"But I'll invest in a timer while I'm there." Sidney stated as she threw her backpack over her shoulders. Roman laughed. "Have a good day," Sidney told him as she opened the car door. Roman blinked in surprise. He hadn't noticed that they had already reached Woodsboro High. He suppressed a thoroughly saddened sigh. He really didn't want to go job hunting. His degree in directing films and playwriting would do him no good in the small town of Woodsboro.

"You too," he said as she closed it. Sidney took a deep breath as she turned toward the curious student body. Tatum, Stu, Randy, and Billy came toward her instantly.

"How was your first night staying with Roman?" Billy asked as soon as he reached her. Sidney smiled softly at her boyfriend's concern.

"It was fine," she reassured. Billy looped an arm around her shoulders while Tatum and Randy looked at Sidney with a perplexed expression.

"Who is Roman?" They both asked. "And why are you staying with him?" Sidney gave a patient sigh and started the story over again. Billy stayed beside her and rubbed the back of her neck soothingly as she spoke.

Meanwhile, Roman was walking into his first attempt at finding a job: a news station. The next place he would apply at would be the local theatre as a play director. One of those places was bound to want him. He wanted to keep a positive outlook. After all, it wasn't just himself that he was supporting anymore.

* * *

Maureen slipped from her bedroom quietly. She hadn't heard Neil come in last night. She furrowed her brows. Had he truly came home? Or had he left even though he said he wouldn't? Maureen could feel her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she stepped down into the living room. She glanced toward the couch and let out a sigh of relief. Neil had slept on the couch. The proof lay on the cushion. He had folded the blanket neatly and placed the pillow he had used on top. Maureen couldn't help but realize what that meant.

A few weeks after their marriage, they had gotten into their first fight. That same night, Neil had sunk into their bedroom and curled up next to her. He had apologized and told her that it didn't feel right to go to bed without her in his arms. Last night, he had done just that. He had gone to bed without her. She sighed and flicked on the light to the kitchen. She thought of how much had changed as she made her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Medication Needed

Chapter Four

Dewey decided that his first course of action would be to wait outside the school for Sidney to leave. Although it was a little stalker-ish, it was the only thing he could think to do. It completely slipped his mind that asking her would work better and save more gas. He started the engine as Sidney climbed into the car with Tatum. He scowled. This was going to be harder than the thought. Dewey decided that he would stay in his sister's blind spots.

Tatum glanced over at Sidney out of the corner of her eye. She sighed as she pulled out of the driveway. Lori had been extra mean today.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tatum asked her friend. "She was being particularly bitchy today." Tatum grumbled. "I thought Billy was going to smack her!" Sidney smiled softly. Something inside of her whispered that she wished he had. Her smile turned to a frown. "Don't worry about Lori," Tatum continued onward. Sidney didn't pay attention she was too lost in her own thoughts. Where did that come from? "She's just jealous that you stole Billy right out from her manicured nails! She thought she had him right where she wanted him! Then, BOOGAH! You got him hook, line, and sinker!" Sidney smiled absentmindedly at her friend, but didn't really pay full attention. Sidney knew that she had violent tendencies, yes, but she had never thought to encourage the behavior Billy already had. That same thing informed her that she never scolded him either, that she even seemed to like it. "Sid?" Tatum called softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sidney mumbled. "It's just been a long day." Tatum clicked her tongue softly.

"If you say so," she commented as she pulled into the grocery and dollar store. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She asked. Sidney nodded.

"Yeah, you go on and get ready for your date," she told her. Tatum answered her with a brilliant smile.

"You're right!" She exclaimed. "I'll see you later!" Sidney watched with a small smile as Tatum pulled out of the drive. Her smile slipped from her face as she turned toward the grocery store. She had a long list compiled in her head of things that their refrigerator and cabinets sorely needed. It was a wonder that Roman had made it so long on his own.

"How was your day?" Roman asked as they shouldered four grocery bags each into the apartment. Sidney muttered something. "Hum?" Roman inquired as they walked past the living room couch. Sidney sighed and repeated it.

"It was just this girl at school. She's always taking jabs at me. What do you want to be an actress?" Sidney mocked, her voice nearly perfecting the blonde cheerleader's tone. Roman stilled. The images that had been torturing him since he found out why his mother gave him up rose violently back into his mind. Roman's hands shook around the grocery bag in his hand.

"No!" Sidney jumped, her hands nearly slipped from the handles of the bags she held. "I won't have you turn out like mom…" He whispered. Sidney tilted her head.

"Roman?" Sidney called. She touched his shoulder with her free hand. "What happened to mom?" Roman sighed and set the bags in his hands down on the counter. Sidney followed suit before turning her full attention toward her brother. Roman leaned forward against the counter.

"I didn't know our mom as Maureen Prescott. I knew her as Rena Reynolds," Sidney blinked. "She was an aspiring actress who wanted to make it in Hollywood. A director there told her of a place she could go to meet men that could get her roles." Sidney blanched and sank down in the chair beside Roman's leaning form. Her body felt like lead. Roman didn't feel as though he had to continue. She understood. "Nine months later, I was born. I came to find her after doing some research." Sidney took in a shuttered breathe. Roman waited for her reaction. Roman jumped as her hand slapped over his own. He looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't fall. Roman's heart clenched.

"It didn't give her to right to abandon you," Sidney whispered. Roman felt the breath leave him. "It wasn't your fault that those men were so vile."

"Would you have been able to keep such a child?" Roman asked quietly. Sidney paused and looked thoughtful.

"I could, I think. No matter how bad the memories would hurt, it wasn't my child's fault. He wouldn't have wished for them to harm me." Sidney stood up from the chair and stretched. "How about some lasagna now?" she asked her brother. Roman smiled.

"Thank you," he told her. Sidney smiled back, knowing that the thanks wasn't just for the lasagna. He straightened and helped her put up a lot of groceries. She dug out the timer as he pulled the last bag toward him. He raised a black eyebrow at its contents. "Sidney?" He called. Sidney turned away from the cabinet. She came down from her tiptoes to face him. His eyes widened. The box that she had been pushing up fell from its position. Roman caught it before it could nail her in the head, but it didn't stop the contents from spilling down onto their heads. Roman tilted it so that no more flour would pour out, but the damage was done. Both Sidney and he were covered in flour. Together, they started laughing.

"What did you need, Roman?" She choked out between laughs. Roman pointed toward the bag.

"What's all that?" He asked through his own laughs. Sidney blushed softly as she eyed the bag.

"It's decorations for the apartment," Roman tilted his head at Sidney's explanation. "I thought that since we're probably going to be here for a little while, I would at least make it a home instead of a resting place." Sidney shuddered. "Okay, bad terminology," Roman laughed.

"Do what you want," Roman encouraged, "but first we need to change…" He muttered, looking down at his now white T-shirt. Sidney laughed softly as he put the bag up. "I'll get you another shirt." He told her. Sidney nodded and followed her brother into his bedroom. He pulled a random shirt from the drawer and tossed it to her. She could help the laugh that escaped her at the design. The female from the Exorcist stared back up at her from her extremely bent position. Roman smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, I could get you another if you-"

"It's fine," Sidney reassured. Roman smiled at her back as she walked out. This would be fine, Roman reassured himself. No matter what happened, he would at least have a relationship with his sister. He would have a family.

Dewey stared at the apartment building in confusion. The man that had "kidnapped" Sidney had met her at the cab. He had helped her get the groceries inside. Sidney was comfortable with the mystery man. He furrowed his brows. Something didn't add up. Mrs. Prescott had seemed thoroughly distraught. Had Sidney not told her she was leaving? Dewey slipped from his car and shut the car door quietly. He didn't think Sidney was in any danger, but he had to know for sure.

Roman had sat down on the couch while Sidney walked back toward the kitchen. He flicked the television on and prayed that a horror movie was on. Sidney shook her head at the actions of her brother and picked up the lasagna box. As she read the back, she turned on the oven and grabbed the timer in one hand. She set it down on the countertop near the stove and looked for a pair of scissors. Sidney furrowed her brows and kept looking.

"What man doesn't own a pair of scissors?" Sidney grumbled as she settled for a knife. She lifted it from the drawer and tilted the box to the side. A thud came from outside just as she slipped the sharp knife underneath the cardboard and applied pressure. "Ouch!" Sidney yelped as the knife she had been using to open the lasagna box slipped. The box clattered to the floor. She quickly tugged a dish rag from the drawer and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. At her startled yelp, two things happened: Roman came running into the kitchen and Dewey Riley burst into their apartment. Sidney suppressed a wince when she realized that Roman had just picked up the knife Sidney had been using. "Oh boy…" she whispered as Dewey eyed the knife in Roman's hand and the rapidly reddening dish rag around Sidney's hand. He darted forward and slammed startled Roman into the counter. The knife in his hand clattered into the sink. "Dewey!" Sidney yelped, attempting to stop the raging police officer before Roman was seriously hurt. In the back of her mind she noticed that the dorky Dewey Riley she had known as a child had put on a good amount of muscles.

"What the fuck?!" Roman exclaimed in surprise as the cool metal of handcuffs slapped onto his wrists.

"You're under arrest for kid-" Sidney's eyes widened. In a moment of less than common sense, she wedged herself in between the two men and shoved Dewey back with her uninjured hand. Dewey's eyes widened in surprise. "Sid-" Sidney pointed her index finger at him.

"Roman didn't kidnap me!" Sidney said strongly. Dewey stared at the young Sidney in shock. She had just shoved him back. He weighed at least 184 pounds. She shoved him back as if he weighed 108. It was a major blow to his pride as a man.

"But…" Dewey started. The shock he felt was still evident in his voice. "Mrs. Prescott said you'd been drug out of the house…" Sidney's fists balled in anger. This time Roman's anger was on the same level as Sidney's inferno. This was a far cry from being rejected by his mother; this was an attempt to put him behind bars.

"I wasn't kidnapped, Dewey," she said with false calm and patience, "I walked out with the man that you just had in a choker's hold." Sidney motioned toward the glaring Roman. "This is my older brother, Roman. He came to mother asking that she accept him. She rejected him, so until she accepts him I refuse to live there." Sidney looked Dewey dead in the eye. He stepped back at the fire he found there. "If you try to take me back, I will simply leave again."

"Ah, okay," Dewey mumbled. He stooped down and picked up the fallen lasagna box. He handed it shyly to Sidney. Despite her anger, a small smile drifted onto her face. She opened it the rest of the way and slipped it onto a pan. Dewey and Roman stopped glaring at one another when Sidney turned around.

"I'm going to need you to do me a favor, Dewey," Sidney stated.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Sid," Dewey countered. Roman fought off a snort. Sidney smiled and discreetly elbowed her brother.

"I'm going to need you to get some clothes from my mom's house. I don't mind wearing Roman's shirts, but I'm going to need a change of underwear and-" Dewey's face turned scarlet.

"Is it alright if I get Tatum to pick out your clothes and then bring them over?" He stuttered. Roman disguised his laugh as a very convincing cough. Sidney smiled.

"Of course," Sidney said, saving her friend from future embarrassment. Dewey turned toward the door.

"Well, um, I'll get right to that." Dewey looked toward Roman with a nod. "Sorry again about attacking you and about the door. It shouldn't be hurt too bad…" He muttered. "If not I'll pay for it." Something in Roman's mind whispered that Dewey wouldn't pay for it, Maureen Prescott would. "Bye."

"Bye," Sidney repeated. Her throbbing hand came to her attention as she slipped the lasagna into the oven. Slowly, she unraveled the dishrag around her hand and hissed. Roman turned his attention away from the door quickly.

"Let me see it," he demanded softly. Sidney allowed him to take her hand into his palm. She watched her hand as he studied it. "It doesn't look like it's going to need stitches, but I want you to disinfect it. There's some hydrogen peroxide underneath the bathroom sink," Sidney nodded.

"Watch the lasagna," Sidney told him as she walked toward the bathroom. She couldn't shake the fact that her mother had attempted to get Roman locked up in an effort to get her home. As she knelt to get the peroxide she couldn't help but think that she hadn't known her mother as well as she thought. Before, she had believed that her mother wouldn't do anything to harm another person. Now, she didn't know. Too much had changed. Anger washed through her. She looked away from the mirror and ripped the peroxide open. She gritted her teeth in anticipation as she squeezed the bottle. A hiss escaped her lips as it hit the palm of her hand. The wound bubbled and the liquid dripping into the sink stained the white surface with pink. She clenched and unclenched her fist as she waited for the persistent throbbing to stop. Sidney capped the hydrogen peroxide, put it back, and turned from the sink.

Tatum raised her eyebrows as her brother stumbled over the explanation of why he had to pack her into the car as soon as he returned home. She took a rare moment of pity on him and didn't complain. _'Besides,'_ she thought with a delightfully evil grin_, 'it would be fun to rub salt in Mrs. Prescott's wounds.'_ Tatum uncrossed her arms and sat up as they approached the Prescott house.

When Tatum saw Mrs. Prescott's hopeful face, she couldn't help but grin. _'Oh, Sid, well played!'_ Tatum complimented as she realized just what her friend had been thinking. Mrs. Prescott wanted more than anything to see her daughter. She wanted more than anything to be able to bully her daughter into coming home and giving up on Roman. Sidney had taken that away from her by sending Tatum and Dewey in her place. Tatum gave a small round of applause mentally.

"Dewey!" Mrs. Prescott explained in fake surprise. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, ma'am, we're here to get some of Sidney's clothes…" Dewey explained. Mrs. Prescott's eyes went hard. She attempted to close the door but found a black, shined shoe blocking the way. Tatum and Maureen followed the leg. Tatum cheered quietly at her brother's bold action. Then she decided to do one bolder. She slipped right past Mrs. Prescott's shocked form and started for Sidney's room. She had already gotten a suitcase out from Sidney's closet when Maureen and Dewey came stumbling up the stairs. Dewey placed in between the raging woman and the doorway.

"Stop her, Dewey!" Maureen tried. Dewey raised his eyebrows. "She's stealing!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Prescott, but Sidney asked Tatum to do this so that argument isn't valid," Dewey said from Sidney's doorway. He was shielding his sister from the angry woman who was glaring daggers at Tatum. The blonde simply continued gathering up and folding Sidney's clothes into one of the suitcases she had drug from the bottom of Sidney's closet. She wasn't fazed in the least by Mrs. Prescott's anger.

"Technically, she asked you," Tatum said from inside the room. Dewey rolled his eyes at his sister. He threw an arm out and caught Mrs. Prescott just in time as she attempted to duck underneath his arm. "But you chickened out at the word underwear." Dewey instantly became to splutter and blush.

"It would be inappropriate!" Dewey exclaimed as Tatum ducked underneath his arm and nimbly avoided Mrs. Prescott's grab for Sidney's things. Dewey sighed softly as he blocked Maureen from his sister once again. _'The things I do for Sidney Prescott…' _Dewey thought exasperatedly.


End file.
